Saskatchewan Catch (LAoTaP)/Transcript
This is the episode script for Saskatchewan Catch (LAoTaP). episode starts at a forest. We zoom high to a tree where a beetle lands on a branch and buzzes is climbing a tree and stops. He sees the beetle Timon: Ahh. The Saskatchewan sky-high beetle. The tastiest most gut satisfying beetle in the universe. Pumbaa: Careful, Timon! To your left! Foiletta: No, no, your other left! covers his eves then looks on Pumbaa: That's it! Be careful! Ryan F-Freeman: I wonder why beetles are the only things Timon is trying to catch, Pinkie. For Maple, I did well playing with her now she is a ghost. Pinkipoo: Fair point. Maple: Uh huh. Timon Timon: I hope Pumbaa appreciates what I'm going through for our dinner. Pumbaa Pumbaa: Uh, Timon? I hope you know I appreciate what you're ''going through for ''our ''dinner. Liam: Pumbaa has a fair point. Timon Timon: Of course, of course. the beetle Hello there. I'd like you to meet my two good friends. out a salt shaker and a pepper one Salt and Pepper. male flying squirrel flew past him out of nowhere, startling Timon and the beetle falls. spins on a branch then swings on another branch then got two branch’s and starts flapping with them but the leaves come off. Timon falls onto a branch and lands on another branch with his belly Foileta: Wow, Timon. That was amazing! Timon: What? My gymnastics abilities? Robbinyu: That flying squirrel, did you see it? Pumbaa; Wait! Look. Here comes another one! Timon: Where? Ryan F-Freeman: Coming this way! female flying squirrel was heading towards him Timon: Ah! hits Timon and crash to a tree. She falls Whatuption: Ooooh.. That's gonna leave a mark. Pinkipoo: Yeah. Timon: ding Going down... out the tree and fall Liam: Uh oh. Both of them are gonna fall, do something, Mr. Pig. Pumbaa: Liam Right. Timon Don't worry, Timon! I'll find a nice soft thing for you to land on. runs and comes back with a bed. He waits for them to land then checks his watch for beeps. He continues on waiting and the female squirrel lands on the bed. Timon crashes to a drawer and comes out the bottom drawer wearing a dress Timon: dizzy But I wanna wear the pink one, mommy. nuts fell on Timon, making him fall in Pumbaa: Sorry. Timon: Next time, go for the king-sized bed. Liam: I did try to warn him about that? Timon: Now step aside. Pumbaa: Uh, Timon? Are you sure you wanna climb all the way back up there? Ryan F-Freeman: Maybe I could help you. Maybe Maple can possess me if she wants to. Timon: Pumbaa, Ryan. I didn't trek all the way to Saskatchewan to end up with an empty stomach. Pumbaa: But, Timon. Tiomon: Yes? Pumbaa: You've fallen 16 times. Timon: And your point is? Pumbaa: You need someone to help. Ryan F-Freeman: He has a point. Timon: Like who, Ryan? girl squirrel spits out feathers Female Flying Squirrel: What is this!? Can't a girl get a break around here? Pinkipoo: to the bed Why not ask the one in the queen sized bed. Pumbaa: Pinkie's right, how about her? Timon: Yeah. I need a flying squirrel like I need a hole in the head. Meg Griffin: And does she even have a name? Foiletta: I dont exactly know. Ryan F-Freeman: Oh. Pumbaa: But, Timon. She's a flying squirrel. That means she can fly. And she can fly up there and get the beetles for us. Timon: Stop with the chatter, Pumbaa. I got an idea. Now, she is a flying squirrel. Therefore, she can fly up there and get the beetles for us. Ryan F-Freeman: That’s a good idea. Pinkipoo: Ugh, I just ''said that! Ryan F-Freeman: Calm down, Pinkipoo. And like her, Maple can fly as well. Pinkipoo: Point taken. Timon: Beg pardon, ma'am. The name's Timon and this is my bestest best pall, Pumbaa. Pumbaa: My pleasure. Liam: I'm Liam, and these are my Yokai friends. Pinkipoo: I'm Pinkipoo from the Charming Tribe. Robbinyu: Robbinyu is my name, from the Eerie tribe. Mermadonna: Mermadonna. Foiletta: I'm Foiletta of the Eerie tribe. Whatuption: What up, toots, I'm Whatuption of the Tough tribe. Gleam: I'm Gleam of the Brave tribe. Ryan F-Freeman: Name's Ryan. This is my girlfriend Meg. And this one is Maple. Meg Griffin: Charmed. Blizzaria: I'm Blizzaria, when I wear glasses, I become Blizzie. Maple: I was alive like Ryan and Meg, but now I'm a ghost. Milly: I'm Milly and this is Kyubi. Kyubi: Hey. Female Flying Squirrel: Yeah, charmed. Timon: We couldn't help but notice you are quite the accomplish flyer. throat Your landings could use some work. But reguardless, could you fly high to the tippity tip-top of those dangerous trees and shake down a few hundred beetles for us? We're starved. Pumbaa: Famished even. Female Flying Squirrel: What's in it for me? turns to see Pumbaa Timon: You see, Pumbaa? This is the problem with folks today. Everybody always out for something. Female Flying Squirrel: Well, you want something. So do I. The one elusive thing I desire for so long is... him. see the Male flying squirrel flying and singing Female Flying Squirrel: heavenly Ryan F-Freeman: Looks like Piper is in love with that squirrel. Liam: Yep, Piper's definitely in love. And I think I know a Yokai who can help you with this matchmaking, Milly has his medal. Milly: Come on out, my friend. Calling Casanuva! Yo-Kai medal, do your thing! Summoner: Ladies and gentlemen. Introducing the Mysterious Tribe. Chant: Mystery, Mystery! How Mysterious. Matchmaker Yokai: Casanuva! appears Maple: Wow. Who is that ghost? Casanuva: I'm no ghost! Ryan F-Freeman: You're Casanuva. Yo-Kai of the mysterious tribe. Pumbaa: Say, Timon. Isn't that the kind that knocked you out of the tree earlier? Timon: Yeah, yeah, yeah. Give him a medal. Piper All right now. Let me see if I got this right, cupcake. We snag dreamboy for you and you snag us a barrel full of beetles for us. Hmm? Piper (Timon and Pumbaa): That's the deal. Pumbaa: We're gonna be matchmakers. Isn't this so romantic, Timon? Timon: I got goosebumps. Piper It's a deal, babycakes. Now, you go off and fix up yourself up a nice squirrely dinner and we'll deliver Mr. Right right to the table. belches Ryan F-Freeman: Excuse you. Casanuva: That’s nice of you, Ryan. realised something Casanuva: I just realised I can float since I'm a Yo-kai. Timon is on a trampoline Timon: Now, give me some space, Pumbaa and guys. bounces on the trampoline going higher and higher with each bounce. The Male squirrel flies and Timon tried but can’t reach. The Male flying squirrel does some stunts and continues flying Pumbaa: Did you get 'em? Timon: Not yet. bounce up in the air again. He tries to catch the squirrel but he spins. He falls onto the trampoline Foiletta: Did you get 'em? Timon: Not yet. bounces off and is heading toward the flying squirrel then he smashed to a tree branch. The camera shoes his head sticking out of the branch with stars flying around his head Ryan, Meg and Maple: Did you get 'em! Timon: Not yet. squirrel flies past Ryan F-Freeman: We could try another plan. Timon is on a see-saw Timon: Let's go over it one more time, Pumbaa. Pumbaa: Have you considered that the prevailing south wind as well as the position of the plank in the fulcrum to our different body weights? Timon: I'll make a note of it, Swinestein. Now, get into position. the flying Squirrel comes into view Kyubi: There it is! Jump, Pumbaa! Jump! Liam: Now's your chance. jumps back then jumps off the rock Pumbaa: yelling Hakuna matata! lands on the see-saw and launches Timon up in the air. Timon missed the flying squirrel, Timon blasts off Team Rocket style, cue to Timon using a wrench on a jack Liam: He is determined to get that squrriel. Foiletta: No kiddin'. was on Pumbaa's back Pumbaa: Oh gee, Timon. It sure is great that you're going through all this trouble just to get a couple of kids to have dinner. And maybe fall in love. Timon: No, no, no, Pumbaa. The only reason I want those two squirrels to have dinner so ''we ''can have dinner. a sign Volla! sign stops Pumbaa: I don't get it. Pinkipoo: It says "Stop! Fresh Nuts Below". Timon: I agree with him. Pumbaa: So? Timon: So, our hairy little aviator up there reads the sign, comes down here to get the nuts and wham! We nab him. uses the jack to get the sign up high Foiletta: Doesn't it seem cruel? Maple: Maybe? Pumbaa: And this way, you won't smash your head painfully to a tree branch. Or get propelled miles and miles away, only to land in thorny bushes. plucks a thorn off his bottom Timon: Right. Right. Here he comes. Quick, hide! Bubble Beth: Everyone, hide! gone to hide Robbinyu: Hold on, Timon, I got this! ROPIN' ROBBIN' uses his Soultimate to lasso Pumbaa away to hide with the others, back to male flying squirrel who singing, he didn't see the sign ahead, he attempted to stop, but it was too late. He crashed to the sign and it goes down and he falls on the ground. A cage falls on the ground, trapping the squirrel. A bared wired fence appears around the cage and an electrified geodesic dome appears Timon: You properly could have done it without the electrified geodesic dome. Folletta: Probably. Male Flying Squirrel: demands Let me out of here! Hey! Somebody let me out of here! In the name of good bread! and others watch from a bush Liam: Maybe capturing him with an electric dome was a bad idea. Ryan F-Freeman: I agree. It's like Suu got my head in her body. Meg Griffin: You said it, my love. Suu: Hmm? Did you say something? Ryan F-Freeman: I said it was like i know some body. Papi: Don't lie, Ryan. blushes and sighs Ryan F-Freeman: I know. We could think of something. Pumbaa: Now what are we gonna do, Timon? How are we gonna get em to the dinner? Timon: Just follow my cue. goes to the cage Timon: Hello, sir. Where you from? male flying squirrel was not too pleased and grabbed Timon's neck Male flying squirrel: You are the possum who is trying to get me, n’est pas (isn't it)? tossed Timon out Timon: Only so Pumbaa here can let you that... Pumbaa: It's your lucky day. Male flying squirrel: This is lucky? Ha! I am in a cage! Timon: All part of the luckiness of the day. You see. We represent the forest restaurant association, filleation, corporation and such. And you have been awarded a free complementary and gradest dinner. Male Flying Squirrel: Free dinner? Ohh. I have never won anything in my life. Timon: Well, now you have. Ryan and Timon: Congratulations! had the cage remote, she pressed a button and the cage opens Foiletta: Follow us! Liam: (to Male Flying Squirrel) Now, if you kindly follow Pumbaa, my friends and I and we'll show you to your table. Foiletta, Casanuva and Liam escorted the male flying Squirrel to somewhere. Casanuva: We'll show you your table! Pumbaa: Right this way, you lucky winner. Ryan F-Freeman: Well, Meg. I think it is the right thing to do. Meg Griffin: Yeah, my love. [Late that night, the squirrel arrives at the table Timon: Bonjour. Welcome. Category:NegimaLover Category:Transcripts